The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Enter yourself in the romance life of Sasuke Uchiha in the different scenarios. Let's just say, Sasuke is a very naughty boy..
1. Trust

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha**

**1 – You've Won My Trust! **

_My girlfriend invited me to her house, I found her sister alone in the house, she was unbelievably sexy, she whispered in my ear, "I have feelings for you, shall we have sex" , I immediately turned around and walked to the front door to go to my car, I found my girlfriend standing there, she hugged me and said: "you've won my trust"... Moral of the story: always keep your condoms in the car_

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Konoha was considered one of the most romantic cities in the world for one specific reason it held the cutest couple ever. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Almost everyone in Konoha knew of their relationship, and Konoha was quite a large city.

Many people were first astonished to hear the relationship due to Sasuke being considered a player, he was the son of the coach for Konoha Foxes, one of the top basketball teams to date. Being coached by Fugaku Uchiha sure gave the team it's fame and fortune. Itachi Uchiha also played on the team as the team's point guard. He was a great dribbler and passer, his shooting wasn't as great as the shooting guard of the team, but it was good enough.

Sasuke was the master at all five positions, point guard, shooting guard, small forward, power forward, and center. The man was a great basketball player after learning how to shoot a ball into the basket before learning how to walk. He was just that attached to the game, not even Itachi was that attached.

Before, Itachi wanted to be a ballet dancer till Fugaku told him to man up and not be a wuss to take part of dancing.

Sasuke would have joined the Konoha Foxes, but he was 18. One year away from the legal age of being allowed to be drafted. Still, it gave Sasuke time to focus on practicing more and well give his high school, Konoha High School, Home of the Foxes, a good fame.

His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was a fashion designer, she was known for her clothing line: Sharingan. The clothing was more for formal events, so they carried dresses and suits.

Anyways, Sasuke was of noble birth, so he was famous all over Konoha, even if he was just the child of the two. Though, he has gone out with many (when I say many, I mean MANY) models that his mother has worked with. He was actually the one who helped his mother assist in choosing hot enough models for her clothes. And, whoever he picked, he usually dated.

Someway or the other, Sasuke met Sakura, a girl who attended his school. She was head over heels for him. Practically every girl was, there were fan clubs at the school just for him. But, his fame wasn't what all the girls liked, it was his attract body features.

Sasuke had spiky, charcoal black hair with indigo blue highlights, which when in the sun, it looked sexy! His onyx eyes match his hair and are to die for. Whether he is glaring or smiling, they are so...perfect! Like perfect oval cut obsidian pieces. Like practically everyone in his family, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

His favorite color was blue, a dark indigo blue, indicating why he has indigo highlights. He has a pretty built up body which girls drool over during gym class when he pulls up a bit of his shirt. His clothing style is a pair of basketball shorts and either a jersey or some t-shirt with a hoodie or no hoodie over it depending on the weather.

(Caution: Sorry, I forgot to warn you if you have already started drooling...my bad!)

Sasuke was hot, sexy, and any words like that describe him.

On the other hand, Sakura Haruno was the daughter of a surgeon, her mother and a Sports Medicine doctor.

She wasn't from such a high class or famous family like Sasuke, she was actually far from that. She was from a high class family, nothing like Sasuke's though. Her parents earned a good amount of money to have pretty big home with some specialties like a pool, movie theater, and more.

Regardless of her wealth, Sakura wasn't spoiled, like Sasuke was.

As you can tell with a medical field in Sakura's family, she wanted to be a doctor. At the moment, she wants to be a Sports Medicine doctor like her father, so she'd be able to be with Sasuke more. Though, her real dream is to be a surgeon like her mother.

Anyways, Sakura wouldn't be considered hot, but more like cute. Guys did think she was hot, but more guys thought she was cute.

She had long, cotton candy pink hair, unlike cotton candy, her hair was tamed and straight. Her locks went down to her back, though she usually kept her hair in a ponytail even after Sasuke's attempts to make her keep her hair down.

Her eyes matched emeralds cut to fit the size of her eyes, they even had a twinkle in them like the gem does.

Her curves were beautiful, her hips, breast, bum, everything! That's possibly what gives her the sexy and hot match.

Sakura's favorite color was red and pink. She loved those colors and tended to wear mostly those colors out of all the other colors out there. She loved to wear a tank top with a cute pencil skirt to match. Though in the winter, skinny jeans and a sweater was her clothing style. Of course, she would wear some colored Uggs to match with it.

Sasuke is more of a laid back, cool type of dude who didn't care much of what happens. As long as things went his way, he'd be more than happy.

On the other hand, Sakura was a tad bit of a nerd. She cared about her grades, friends, school, and things like that. She was very involved in the green team for some odd reason.

Now you are thinking why are they going out, they are complete opposites. Well, as they say, opposites attract!

Sakura and Sasuke shared every class together, by coincidence. Before they started (they started in the beginning of senior year), Sakura and Sasuke had every class together and sat next to each in all of them even if they got to choose. It was like they were magnets, they were always together.

Well, them having the same class was not the reason or in anyway involved in how the two began to like each other. They actually didn't even know each other.

The way they met was when Itachi landed up in the hospital...

**Flashback:**

It was Konoha's home game against the Suna Lizards. The start player of that team was Gaara Sabaku and Kankuro Sabaku, the two were equally as good.

Itachi was well, no one knows, he was either A. Drunk or B. Decided to be a douche bag to the other team, but he sure knew how to piss someone off.

In the game, Gaara chest passed the ball to Kankuro, who was a few feet away from him. Kankuro dribbled with the ball, running towards Konoha's basket which Konoha's players, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame were the top defense players. They ran towards Kankuro, who ran to the left with both players following him to the left. When Kankuro when to the right, they followed him to the right.

Shino attempted to steal the ball, but Kankuro shot the ball. The ball hit the rim of the basket, but fell back down into Neji Hyuga's hands. The best shooter of the Konoha Foxes. He was incredibly quick ran with the ball across the court towards his own basket.

Itachi, who was at the Lizard's basket laughed. "HEY YOU! MAKEUP BOY!" He cried out to Kankuro, who turned around and glared at the man.

"You SUCK at shooting! Why are you even on this team?" Itachi added on. "Do you think you are good? You are a wuss, a girl, that probably explains why you wear make up!"

Kankuro sent another glare at Itachi as he put his attention back in the game, but Itachi's continuous taunts didn't help. The referee, a close friend of Fugaku's didn't do anything which caused fans and the whole Lizards team to get angry.

"You're probably gay with your brother because he's a wuss too!" Itachi cried out. That was the last nerve that Itachi would get on of both Gaara and Kankuro. They looked at each other and nodded. Gaara stole the ball from the current player of the Foxes who had the ball and passed it to Kankuro.

Kankuro threw the ball right at Itachi's head. The ball hit the head and Itachi fell to the floor, knocked out. There was blood coming from behind his head. Fugaku and all of the other Foxes fan's stood up in astonishment. Was Itachi dead? Would he be okay? Fugaku, Sasuke, and Minoto all ran from the benches to the unconscious Itachi.

The referee stopped the game and ran over to Itachi, who looked as if he wasn't breathing. Mr. Haruno, who was also present at the game, ran over to Itachi. He snapped his fingers for his men to come with the bed to take to him to the hospital.

"Is he okay?" Minoto cried out in horror, imagining what it would be like if Itachi died.

After a moments, the men came back with a bed to carry the knocked out Itachi. After carefully mounting Itachi on the bed, they began to take him to the ambulance outside with the Uchiha family, Mr. Haruno, Mrs. Haruno, and Sakura following since the Harunos had been present at the game. The assistant coach of the team, Madara Uchiha, took the spot of coach and began coaching the team despite his brother and nephew's disappearance.

~.~.~

After reaching the hospital and Itachi going into a room. Mr. Haruno began to take care of Itachi by running Head CT scans and MRI's of the head due to Itachi landing into a concussion.

In the waiting room was Minoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakura and Sasuke. Minoto was crying on Fugaku's shoulder. On the other side of the waiting room was Sakura and Sasuke.

"Jeez, my brother is an idiot." Sasuke muttered as he rolled his eyes and put his back onto the wall.

"Yeah...he is." Sakura replied back as she crossed her arms. What idiot jeers in a game and expects not to get beat up?

Sasuke turned his head to look at the rosette next to him. He chuckled a bit as he nodded his head in agreement. "Tell me about it. Wait, why are you even here? We aren't giving any autographs.."

Sakura looked a bit offended as she shook her head. "I'm not here for any autograph. My parents are right now treating your brother."

"Oh...you are a Haruno?" Sasuke curiously asked as Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Are you asking that in a good way or a bad way?" She answered with a hint of anger towards the end, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? Your family is the one treating my retarded brother.. And, soon enough they'll be in charge of treating me next year." Sasuke responded with a small smirk causing Sakura to glare at him.

"You know, you cannot answer a question properly, can you?" Sakura said.

"Nah." Sasuke replied back with his hands in his pocket. "I'm Sasuke, by the way."

"I'm Sakura." Sakura responded, extending her hand.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura glared as she turned away. The rosette looked back at Sasuke and smiled.

_HOLY FUCKING GOD OF MY LIFE. This boy is so fucking sexy, oh my god... oh my god... oh my god... I COULD JUST FUCK HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! Why the hell was I mad at him? Probably cause he isn't mine! _

Sakura smirked as she began to close her eyes and slowly dropped her head onto Sasuke's shoulder. She wasn't really asleep, but her his shoulder looked so...perfect, it was so...it was so good, she couldn't describe it.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he saw the rosette fall on his shoulder like that. He had to admit he was a bit shocked, though speaking from experience, he could tell the girl wasn't asleep. From the corner of his eye, he could see her eyes opening when he supposedly looked away.

This was a lot of faster for a girl to fall over him. Though, Sasuke smirked, he _was_ single at the moment. And, she wasn't so bad to say. She was like cotton candy, just not so...frizzy or fat or any of that negative stuff.

But, damn he couldn't do any moves on her while his parents were around. They, especially his mother, was a bitch on him dating and all. Since they gave the family more fame than needed.

_Excuse me, you introduce those sexy, but dimwitted models! _

Sasuke looked at his parents, their eyes were wide open, looking at the door in which the scans were taking place in.

"I'm gonna take her into a room, so she has somewhere to lay down." Sasuke said, not caring whether they said yes or not. The chicken butt haired male carefully put Sakura's head off his shoulder which shot her eyes open.

Sasuke winked at her as he picked her up bridal style, Sakura blushed as she felt herself in his arms. After a few seconds, Sasuke carried into a room and gently placed the rosette on the bed.

Sasuke took a seat at the closest chair and pushed it next to the bed.

"Hey..." He said. "You look cute when you are asleep."

"But, I wasn't sleeping..." Sakura responded.

"I know, you look cute both ways.."

Sakura blushed as Sasuke leaned forward to her face. He placed his lips onto her lips, her lips tasted like cherries as Sasuke pushed more into the kiss as he put his left arm against her letting her push her own lips onto him.

Sakura was shocked when Sasuke put his lips onto her, but as he pressed more onto her lips, she started to enjoy it..

**End of Flashback**

That's how their relationship began, it was like love at first sight. And, for all of you out there, no they did not have sex, they just made out extremely...

Anyways, now it was another day of school for Sakura and Sasuke, actually it was more like their nine month anniversary. It was the middle of May and the couple met in September. If Sasuke had sex with her that day, she would've been pregnant now. But, they didn't have sex, so no babies were being born.

So, Sasuke drove in his jet black, Lamborghini gallardo. He was driving to his beloved cherry blossom's home to pick her up and then head off to school.

After driving from his home to her's, Sasuke got out of his car and rang the rosette's door bell. He had a bouquet of roses for her and he was wearing a red polo t-shirt made by Under Armour and a pair of khaki pants.

Sasuke opened the door to a gorgeously dressed Sakura. She was wearing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a baby doll tank top with a floral design on her left breast and on the bottom of the shirt at the edges.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek as he took out his hand for her to put her hand into. Sakura smiled as she took his hand. When she put her hand into his, Sasuke took out the bouquet of roses he had behind him.

"These are for you, my love." He said as she gasped and took them.

"I love them!" Sakura cried out as she hugged Sasuke, who grinned.

"I love you, honey. Happy 9 month anniversary!" Sasuke exclaimed as he hugged her tighter.

The couple walked towards the car and after putting on their seat belts they were off to school. When they reached school, many students wished them a happy anniversary and some even gave them gifts. They really were the cutest couple in the school!

In each class, the Sasuke and Sakura had their hands together and if they sat in the back, they were making out. Though others found it disgusting, many found it adorable, including the teacher! Rocklee was taking pictures!

At the end of the day, Sasuke and Sakura parted after vowing to meet at 8 PM, so they would be able to go on their date. Sasuke was planning on proposing to her after he becomes a basketball player and began to earn, though for now they had to remain boyfriend girlfriend.

**Eight O' Clock **

Sakura was at the salon, due to the late start of 7:30 for a procedure which took about 45 minutes. She wanted to look perfect!

At the salon, the lady who was named Tsunade, began to do Sakura's hair. She started in the front, she wrapped tow inch sections of her pink hair around a large-barrel curling iron. She held it for three seconds, then slipped the iron and bobby-pinned the curl to her head. Tsunade continued to curl it all over and once all her hair was in pin curl, Tsunade misted her entire head with a strong-hold hairspray. Tsunade let Sakura's cool her cell for 20 minutes.

While Sakura's hair was cooling, Tsunade began to give Sakura a manicure, then a pedicure after she finished with the fingernails. It took a bit longer than 20 minutes, but after finishing the nails and letting it cool off, the hair salonist removed the bobby pins from Sakura's hair, then spritz a lightweight shine spray all over, avoiding all the roots. She, then began to rake her fingers through the curls to soften them. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke reached Sakura's home. Her parents were not home since they went to go on a date. So, Sasuke was alone at the home, the black haired had a key that Sakura once gave him, so he opened the door and went into the house.

Sasuke called out Sakura's name, but heard no response, so he sat on the sofa in the living room, patiently waiting.

Sasuke was dressed in a super fine 100% worsted wool suit jacket with premier herringbone line with single breast, no vents. It had a half-canvas chest piece and scalloped facing for clean finish, padded lapels for a crisp, smooth look. The shoulders were tailored and the sleeves were constructed for the addition of custom working button holes. Under the armholes were sweat shields. The pants were flat front and 1 pleast trousers, sati band along the waist and on the side of the trousers, quarter-top side pockets and bottom-through back besom pockets. The pockets were made from premium cotton pockets and half-lined to the knee. It was produced according to the highest stands of Italian clothing tradition, using only fabrics and materials of best quality with the utmost care in manufacturing, it had been hand finished. The garment interiors were sewn according to the traditional method and nut fused with industrial systems.

His whole outfit was black, including his silk made tie. His shirt was made from the top fabric company all over the world and was the perfect shade of white to match his black suit giving Sasuke a sexy image.

Then again, the outfit was almost a thousand dollars for only the jacket and pants. The shirt and belt were about five hundred dollars each. The tie was almost three hundred dollars. Including his fancy dress shoes, the outfit all together was almost two thousand and fifty dollars just for one anniversary.

While waiting, he heard someone come down from the steps. "Sakura?" He asked as he walked towards the steps which were next to the living room. Down the steps was Ino in a seductive sequin cocktail gown. The dress evoked seduction in every single feature that it showed off. The slinky strapless neckline was tailored to shimmer and shine. The ruched at bust compliments your shape and the thin sparkling belt at waist gently wraps your curves in a delightful way. The sequined flair mini skirt resembles little shiny stars all over the place. It was in a magenta and turquoise color.

The beautiful blonde girl's breasts were just popping out of there, the mounds were easily seen, as she walked down the stairs Sasuke recognized her as two people. One, the girl at his school. Two, Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of the rich supermodel, Ina Yamanka and the actor, Inoichi Yamanaka. She was from a high class, famous family like him. She had fan clubs at their school as well, she was practically the female version of Sasuke. Going out with god knows how many models and everything.

She had long blonde hair, currently down after being straightened. She smelled like the Vanilla Lace that Victoria's Secret offered. Ino's large sapphire eyes looked straight into Sasuke's coal eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw and slowly stood up. "Ino? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't know you and Sakura were having a date...and, well decided to come here." Ino replied in a sexy tone.

"You came here dressed like this?" Sasuke asked with a bit of chuckle, Ino smirked and shook her head.

"Oh, Sasuke, baby...we both know why I'm here.." Ino answered as she slowly approached Sasuke. "Sakura isn't going to be here for the next hour or so...""

Sasuke stood still. "I don't know..."

"I have feelings for you, shall we have sex?" She said in possibly the sexiest and most seductive tone Sasuke had ever heard.

Sasuke bit his lip as she looked at Ino. He didn't reply and turned around, walking towards the door. Ino stood there confused onto why Sasuke was leaving..

As I walked to the front door, Sasuke froze. A girl was standing outside the door, she had her pink hair into glam curls. She was in a white strapless dress by Night Moves. The dress had a beautiful floral print of cherry blossoms and sparkling accents creating a captivating style that is feminine and chic. This dress was an elegant design for any formal occasion with gentle ruching that creates a stunning silhouette and a small train on the floor length skirt that adds to the glamor. The strapless dress that doesn't sacrifice elegance for sensuality.

It was Sakura. The mascara and eyeliner began to slowly mess up as tears ran down her face. "You've won my trust, Sasuke! I...would've thought that you would've cheated me...but, you didn't. Oh, baby! I love you!"

Sasuke smiled as he put his arms around her. "Wait, was this some kind of getup?"

"No..." Sakura replied as she began to wipe her tears. "I was shocked when I saw Ino like this."

Sasuke grinned as he nodded. "I was too. Sakura, you know I would never cheat on you."

"I know. And, you've proven it! I love you, Sasuke..." Sakura cried out as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you too!" Sasuke said as he put his lips onto hers again. Ino looked at them kissing and frowned as she ran out of the home.

The kissing couple continued to kiss for a few moments before Sasuke picked Sakura up and put her inside his car.

Sasuke smiled throughout the whole car ride.

"_Moral of the story...always keep condoms in the car." Sasuke thought with a grin. _

**A/N: HAHAHAHAA. So, what did you guys think? Did you like the ending? Hehe. **


	2. Boobs Jiggling

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha ** **2 – Boob Jiggling ** _Boy: I bet you five bucks I can make your boobs jiggle without using my hands.  
>Girl: Okay then.<br>Boy: (Grabs a hold of her boobs and starts jiggling them) Oh well here is your 5 bucks_

**A/N: Enjoy! Also, guys, just remember each story is it's own scenario. **

"_You, MOFO, move your ass...I want to watch!" _

"_Go masturbate or something cause you ain't gonna watch any of this!" _

It was the seniors camping trip which the science teacher also known as the leader of the grade, Mister Asuma Sarutobi, who the teachers just called Asuma since no students in the grade really cared about respect or anything (besides Hinata Hyuga), since they were heading off to college within a few months.

Asuma, the man who has smoked for years and surprisingly hasn't gotten cancer and the dude who was able to knock up Mrs. Kurenai Yuhi (though students called her Kurenai Yuri thinking she was lesbian), anyways he was able to knock up the teacher on the teacher's desk...

Asuma was holding a camping trip at a fake camping spot, he only did it, so one...he could have sex with Mrs. Kurenai even more and two, so he could smoke whenever he wanted due to the law or something that schools were a no smoking area and he was too busy fucking Mrs. Kurenai to actually leave the school and smoke. So, now he could smoke and screw her at the same, it's a perfect world.

Tsunade, the lady with no last name because she won't get married despite her many proposals even at fifty! She was the principal of Konoha High School and decided to come to the trip to keep an eye on Asuma and Kurenai so they weren't doing anything inappropriate in front of the kids.

Since Tsunade came, so did Jiraiya, the most perverted man ever! He was the author of the hit book series, Icha Icha Paradise. It was so good, they were making it into a pornographic film. Guess who auditioned for it? Yeah, that's right... Asuma and Kurenai. But, they didn't make it because they got a little too much into the action. Jiraiya had been trying to get Tsunade to play the girl so he could be the guy, he even offered so much money that she had never even heard of the number!

Students were having a good time doing whatever they wanted to do. At the moments, the sexy and rich Sasuke Uchiha was having a bit too much fun looking at showers or well girls in the shower would be better.

The showers were in wooded cabins which made it easy to poke a hole and be able to look at the divine body of the female without them even noticing.

Sasuke Uchiha was the son of the leader of Konoha's Secret Service, Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku worked from having a little position in the police force to working for the government and protecting the Hokage from any dangers that could be on him.

Then Sasuke's mother died from cervical cancer a few months after being diagnosed with it which was about a year or two after Sasuke was born.

Unfortunately, Fugaku's profession made it hard for him to stay with his two boys, Itachi and Sasuke, so he hired a babysitter which happened to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was first considered a pedophile by ten year old Itachi and four year old Sasuke. But, they later softened onto Jiraiya. Though, Jiraiya wasn't the best influence on the kids since at that time he was starting his series. And, for inspiration to write, he read multiple pornographic books and watch movies. Itachi grew older and hung around with his friends most of the time, so Sasuke was stuck with Jiraiya.

Though Jiraiya never meant for it to happen, he influenced Sasuke to becoming like him...a pervert. Many at times, Sasuke got in trouble for either flipping a girl's skirt in elementary school, bra snapping in middle school, and a bit more extreme things in high school.

Now, at this camping trip, Sasuke enjoyed it. Girls in bikinis. Wooded cabins. And, practically anything, since they weren't on school grounds, he could be screwing girls all he wanted and not get into trouble.

"Chicken butt, move your ugly ass face from here...I want to see!" Naruto cried out.

Oh yes, Naruto Uzumaki, the second biggest perv in the school. Naruto and Sasuke were somewhat friends, and since they hung around a lot, Sasuke influenced Naruto into loving boobs similar to him.

Sasuke stopped looking at the girl in the shower and punched Naruto in the balls to shut him up. After punching him, Sasuke went back to looking.

The girl in the shower was Hinata Hyuga, possibly the purest girl in the school and that's what drove Sasuke crazy. She had to be exposed and by watching her in the shower, it made it perfect. On the other hand, Naruto actually liked Hinata. She was a sweet girl, but he still did want to see her naked.

"Go look at Ino! You sleep with her every other day!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke paused. Suddenly, the shower stopped. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as Hinata turned around and bent towards the hole to see an eye. It was onyx eyes. And, only one student in Konoha High School had onyx eyes like those that screamed seduction and sex. Sasuke Uchiha!

Hinata's eyes grew wide as tears ran down her face. She picked up her towel to cover herself then grabbed her things and ran out of the shower in tears. Sasuke turned to Naruto, glaring at him. "Thanks, you buffoon."

"Fuck you, Sasuke. I didn't even get to see!" Naruto responded back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood up and began to walk away. Sasuke was a helluva attractive guy, even Kurenai sent a few moves onto Sasuke that she wanted to screw him, even Tsunade used to do something onto him.

He had spiky, mid-long hair which stopped around his cheeks. His face was blemish-free, not even one pimple or zit would dare to ruin the Uchiha's face unlike Itachi who got attacked by acne and blemishes. His body figure was all abs and muscle, girls loved to look at them and just rub them. They weren't fake, they were real. His abs were better than The Situation's from Jersey Shore.

His hair was black similar to his eyes. His black eyes weren't disgusting or ugly, but...the perfect eyes enforcing sex. His scent was like midnight sex too, his voice was deep and sexy. Everything about this individual was sexy, sexy, AND SEXY!

Hinata was running in her lavender towel to her cabin where she would be able to cry her eyes out. While running to her cabin, a certain someone heard her cries. That person being Tsunade, the big breasted lady walked towards Hinata.

"Hinata...what's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata gulped, should she tell Tsunade or not? She was exposed...she...

"Uh...I..."

"What?" Tsunade asked again, a bit confused at Hinata's answer.

"Someone was watching me in the shower!" The dark haired girl exclaimed.

The color vanished from Tsunade's face and anger was written all over. "_Who?" _Tsunade asked coldly.

"S-sasuke!" Hinata cried out as tears exploded from her eyes.

Tsunade put her arms around Hinata to comfort the girl as Hinata put her head on the principal's shoulder. Tsunade was soooo tempted to leave, but they paid a ton of money for this trip and she was so close to getting a tan!

After comforting Hinata to stop her from crying, Hinata walked towards her cabin to put some clothes on while Tsunade began stomping to search for Sasuke. Mid way in finding Sasuke, Jiraiya appeared in front of her.

"Hey babe!" He cried out with his hands out in front of him, motioning a squeeze. _ I just want to squeeze those breasts! _

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya and slapped him across the face. Jiraiya wasn't offended, but he smiled. He was so used to being slapped and the feel of her hand was good.

"Why are you so hot? Not by looks, but angry..." Jiraiya said as Tsunade put her hands on her hips.

"Your bastard boy, Sasuke, looked at poor Hinata in the shower!" Tsunade exclaimed out as a grin appeared on Jiraiya's face.

"Damn! That kid is good." Jiraiya responded earning another glare from Tsunade. "I mean, that boy! I should go have a talk with him!"

"NO! You always do, but he doesn't improve. _I'll_ talk to him." Tsunade threatened as Jiraiya shook his head constantly.

"Oh, no! No need for that." Jiraiya answered, but Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked away, ignoring Jiraiya's calls for her not too.

"TSUNADE! DON'T!" Jiraiya yelled. "SASUKE, RUN!"

Sasuke was at the pool, swimming. He was in a pair of dark blue swim trunks. He wasn't really swimming, but just watching the girls.

When Tsunade appears, she yells out Sasuke's name. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke stops looking and turns his head to look at the blonde woman. "Yes?" He asked as he began to come from the water. Tsunade's eyes grew big (bigger than her breasts), she had never seen Sasuke like this before.

Damn did Minoto and Fugaku do a good thing giving birth to this god! She imagined a mirror on his swim trunks so she could see herself in his pants.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as Tsunade just stood there not replying, but looking at his swim trunks. The raven haired smirked. "Wow, wow, wow, Mrs. Tsunade. Someone's a little naughty..."

Tsunade shook her head to stop gazing at his pants and looked back at him. She totally forgot why she was here. "Er...well, I...wanted to know if you were having fun here!"

"Uhm...yeah...I am." Sasuke responded as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Okay...uh...bye!" Tsunade cried out as she began to run away. Sasuke laughed, he knew why she was here. Looks like his sexiness saved him again.

It was finally night time and Sasuke decided to take another dip into the pool. Every night he had been here he always found a girl to sleep with, so he'd do it again. He took off his shirt and jumped into the pool.

The pool was perfect before, no ripples or nothing, but thanks to the raven haired's jump, rippled flowed along the pool.

Everybody was sound asleep in their cabins that's why it the was perfect time to do whatever he wanted to do at the pool. No one knew how many times Sasuke has screwed a girl on one of those chairs.

Just as Sasuke wanted, a girl came towards the pool. She was in a skanky pink bikini. She was hot, her breasts practically popped out. Sasuke knew that girl, she had huge boobs. Not as big as Ino's, but they were a good amount for what Sasuke wanted.

Her body figure was hot, Sasuke got hard whenever he saw her.

She had long, luxurious and unusually pink hair that went down to her back. At the moment, it was tied up into a ponytail, but she had side bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were green and had the perfect amount of eyeliner under it. She was the kind of girl that didn't need makeup to look pretty, without it she would still look banging hot.

This girl was Sakura Haruno, goddaughter of Tsunade. Tsunade had to take care of her due to Sakura's parents dying in a bomb blast at a hospital which had been inspired by some idiot who saw Batman: The Black Knight. So, he thought he would be the Joker by putting a joker card at the hospital, not realizing the card would get burned out as well.

The dude wasn't even cool, he was some fat boy named Choji.

Anyways, Sakura walked towards the pool and looked at Sasuke and smirked. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to go look at some girl in the shower?"

"Ah, so you heard about today's incident didn't you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded as she took of her pink flip flops with roses on them and walked towards the water. She first put her legs in.

"Of course, Tsunade is my godmother isn't she? By the way, I see what she was talking about she saw that chest of yours..." The rosette replied. "You know, she may be fifty, but her mind is just as perverted as ours."

Sasuke laughed at the sight of Tsunade trying to watch someone in the shower. "If she wants someone to screw, go to Jiraiya. He'd be willing to do her any second of the day..."

"I could tell. Isn't he trying to get her for his movie?" Sakura inquired as Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. But, he doesn't have the Uchiha talent for things to go his way..." Sasuke replied as Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"I can do anything." Sasuke added on as Sakura chuckled. "No you can't."

"I can jiggle your boobs without my hands..." Sasuke bet. "I bet fifty dollars I can jiggle your boobs without using my hands. But, my Uchiha ways."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, I'd like to see this..."

Sasuke grinned as he put his hands under her breasts and began to jiggle her fine breasts. Enjoying every minute he had when feeling them.

Sakura raised her eyebrows as Sasuke continued to play with her breasts. "Hey! You used your hands..."

"Oh well...here's your fifty bucks." Sasuke said as he walked over to his wallet and got out a fifty dollar bill. He placed the bill in her left cup of her bikini top.

Sakura stood speechless.

**A/N: So, what did you think of this one? :D **

**Shorter than the last one, but hehe. And, I know I changed the amount of money just so Sakura would accept. I think people would take 50 dollars over 5. **

**Hehe, anyways. What did you think? **


	3. Sex Is Like Math!

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha**

**3 – Sex Is Like Math! **

_Sex is like math:  
>Add the bed,<br>Subtract the clothes,  
>Divide the legs,<br>and pray to God you don't Multiply! _

**A/N: Enjoy!**** ;D Also, this has lemons. And, this is my first time writing lemons...so tell me how I write it :| **

* * *

><p><p>

Sasuke looked at the analog clock which was hung onto the marble wall. The clock looked antique and expensive, but that wasn't a surprise. Everything in the Uchiha mansion was expensive, the TVs, the sofas, the bathroom, the sinks even! The sinks were made from solid gold as were the toilets. The bedrooms were as large as one whole house, it was insane.

Though, I guess when you have a father who is in the Secret Service of Konoha and a mother who works as a full time police cop, you are going to get a ton of money in your pockets. The Uchiha's practically ruled security systems, there was one in all police groups all around the world. It was like they were made to protect others from danger.

The raven haired put his head on his hand, he was so bored. He was waiting for the girl he was tutoring to come, he was tutoring her in math, his best subject thanks to him thinking math was fun. Now he regretted it and is now a genius in math, always marking a hundred percent on every test, exam, worksheet, anything. His grade was always an A.

After some waiting, Sasuke rolled his eyes. This girl was supposed to be here at like five o' clock, it was about to turn to eight o' clock. _What the hell is this girl doing? _

The boy picked himself up from his chair in the kitchen and walked towards the living room. The living was room was pretty big, it fit imported sofas, flat screen TV's, a bar, a freaking bedroom, gosh it was huge.

Sasuke laid down on the sofa as he waited for her to come. He hoped she was hot, otherwise he wouldn't be tutoring her. He didn't even know whom he was tutoring, it was just some girl that everyone happened to know except for him. Even his parents knew who she was..

Don't ask how they would know, but they did.

Everyone in Konoha probably knew her, but Sasuke, even the hobo living outside of the Uchiha's mansion.

Sasuke's eyes began to flutter and close till the doorbell rang. The black haired stood up from the sofa and walked towards the door. He looked pretty presentable, his hair looked like it's chicken butt usual self. He wore a black and blue polo shirt made from the top brand of cotton. Then, he had on a pair of khaki shorts to match his somewhat formal look.

Sasuke's legs were perfect, they weren't fat nor too thin, they weren't hairy at all. It was like not even a single hair would grow on those legs of perfection. He didn't even grow chest hair, because nothing would want to ruin the beauty of those abs.

Sasuke opened the door to a girl who was far beautiful from he thought she'd be. She wasn't hot, she was sexy. She wasn't anything like he had imagined, she was so fucking hot.

Her pink beautiful hair was down to her back, she wore a cute baby doll tank top that was pink. She wore a pair of light blue jean capris which exposed her smooth and non-ashy legs. Her skin looked like fine porcelain with not even a single crack.

Her eyes were like beautiful meadows of grass, you could just see spring with those eyes.

Sasuke stood speechless as Sakura began to speak in her soft and sweet tone. "Er...don't tell me there is more guards I have to go through. Because I walked in through that fancy shmancy fence of yours and was stalked by these guards till I walked up these steps to reach the front door. And, they are still here. So, could I like come in now?"

Sasuke didn't hear anything, but a voice like a mother's to a baby. Whatever she said, Sasuke just made space for her to enter the mansion. Sakura just raised her eyebrows ignoring the fact that Sasuke still stood speechless, his jaw dropped, and he was practically ignoring everything she was saying.

"Um...are you okay?"

Sasuke just looked at her like an idiot, Sakura could have sworn she saw some liquid coming from his mouth as if he was drooling. Sakura rolled her eyes as she gave him a tight and hard slap. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke finally came to his senses after realizing this and looked at her. "What'd you say?"

"Are you okay, you look...uh...I dunno. Whatever, are you ready for the tutoring and all?" Sakura asked as she carried her pink dye tote bag on her shoulders. Sasuke nodded. "Right this way." He said in a host voice as he led her towards the grand kitchen. The kitchen with an eight stoves in one. An oven the size of a television, a dining room table which was a chestnut color, but it was spotless, not one single stain was on it. The fridge looked as big as a closet and in it was filled with the best of the best foods.

Sakura looked a bit astonished, talk about living in luxury. "Damn, this is a nice place." She said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sasuke asked as Sakura shook her head and blushed.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to trouble you to make me something." Sakura replied.

"If you say so! I'm starving..." Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers. At the snap of his fingers, and a few people came. One was a fat round one with spiky hair. The second was a skinny man, who looked like he just woke up from a nap. The third one had a ponytail and pupils that wasn't able to be seen. The fourth one was a girl with short hair and bangs which covered her forehead, she also was pupilless. The fifth one was a man with black spiky hair and sunglasses even though he was in the house he still wore them. The sixth one was some girl with red hair and glasses, who looked like a slut due to her wearing only fishnets and a thong.

There were more people standing there, but they were the ones who stood out to Sakura.

"Choji, cook me some pasta. Chicken Alfredo Pasta, please." Sasuke commanded as the fat and round one nodded as he munched up the last of his potato chips.

Sakura's meadow eyes grew big. "Uh...you aren't going to cook it?"

Sasuke sneered. "No. This is why I have these servants."

Sakura smirked. She was going to feel so bad about doing this, but her tutor wasn't cooking, it was his servant. "Could I have some uh...ribs?"

Sasuke nodded and looked back at Choji. "You heard the girl, get her some ribs." After speaking to Choji, Sasuke looked back at Sakura. "Anything to drink?"

"Hm...what have you got?" Sakura asked.

"We've got a bar." Sasuke responded with a smirk.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, that didn't answer her question, but it made it worse to come up with something since there were more choices now. "Um...I can't tell between a Shirley Temple or a Pina Colada."

Sasuke shrugged as he looked at Shikamaru, the bar tender. "Shikamaru, Two Shirley Temples and Two Pina Coladas."

Shikamaru stood there waiting for more instructions. "Alcoholic or Non-Alcoholic?" He asked with a sigh after, it was pretty evident he was sleeping before this.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she raised her eyebrows again. "Sasuke, we are seventeen. Obviously, we can't drink alcoholic drinks."

"In the Uchiha Estate you can. Come on, my Mom's a cop and my Dad's works in the Secret Service, I can bail you out of jail if you do anything that would be illegal and plus, my parents are never here so I can do whatever I want and since you are here...you can too." Sasuke proudly answered.

"Wow..." Sakura spoke in amazement. This place was like her dream world, being with the hottest boy in the world, Sasuke Uchiha. She was having food made by servants and she could drink alcoholic drinks. Dream come true? I think so. "I want to try them alcoholic just this once."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Shikamaru. "Two alcoholic Pina Coladas and Shirley Temples." Shikamaru nodded as he walked towards the bar that was in the living room. Though he often walked back to the bar in the kitchen to get some of the materials to make the drinks.

The other servants aside from Choji began to walk away to the house outside of the mansion where all the servants stayed if they chose to. They each received their own room in the Outhouse and a room in the Outhouse was about as big as a basement, so it was quite large.

The Uchihas really were made from money.

After some time, the food and drinks were made and had been served to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke calmly ate his food and sipped his drink while Sakura was making sounds every time she took a bite out of the juicy ribs. The barbecue sauce was just all over her mouth, Sasuke was jealous. The barbecue sauce on the ribs got to her lips before he could.

After finishing almost ten ribs, Sakura patted her stomach, than began drinking the Pina Colada than the Shirley Temple.

"Yum! That was good!" Sakura cried out. She had forgotten all about the tutoring due to her amazement of the mansion. She wished she could live here.

Sasuke looked at her and laughed. Sakura raised her eyebrow signifying 'What are you laughing at?'

Sasuke leaned towards her face where Sakura could hear him breathing. "You have something on your face, I'll get it out for you."

Sakura didn't respond as she felt Sasuke's tongue go up and down on her face. The barbecue sauce began to disappear into Sasuke's mouth, finally all the sauce around her face was gone, but the only sauce remained was on her lips.

Sasuke licked her lips by putting his tongue on her strawberry flavored lips. The flavor tasted like strawberry. "Strawberries..."

"Yup! I put strawberry lip balm on before I came here..." Sakura responded.

"Don't tell me it was the High School Musical ones..." Sasuke replied with a groan as Sakura shook he her head.

"Nah. Smuckers."

Sasuke nodded his head as he planted his lips on hers. He pressed his lips harder into hers where he was practically jamming their lips to each other. He put his hands on her head to push her closer into the kiss, but that wasn't even needed. Sakura was already pushing herself into the lip lock session even more.

After sometime, the two students stopped their kissing and looked at each other.

"Uh...so, I think we need to work on this math..." Sakura said as she began to take out her textbooks.

"I know the easiest thing to teach you in math..." Sasuke told her as Sakura looked confused.

"How?" She inquired as Sakura grinned.

"It's a simple method, let me tell you..." Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and began leading her into the room in the living room. The room had candles in it and piled roses on the bed. It was Sasuke's sex room, though no one knew that.

Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the bed. "First step, we already completed which was adding the bed."

Sakura giggled as she laid looking at Sasuke was standing on top of her. "Then what?"

"Subtract the clothing." Sasuke answered with another grin on his face. The raven haired began to slowly slide off the straps of the tickle me pink tank top. When the straps reached the palms of Sakura, Sasuke put her hands up to released the straps. After doing that, he began to slide the shirt down to where it came down from her legs. After she was topless, Sasuke unbuckled her jean capris which was held by a camouflage pink and white belt. When the capris were unbuckled, the jeans were loose and easy to take off. Now, Sakura was left in a white lingerie bra and undies.

Sasuke was just about to take off the undergarments of Sakura till Sakura stopped him. "What about yours?"

"You can do it..." Sasuke told her as Sakura giggled again. Sakura pulled Sasuke's shirt up from the top of his head then yanked it off when it reached his head. Sakura was exposed to his hard, earned muscles which were hot. The rosette began to feel them, till Sasuke moved her hand to his belt.

"Hurry up, I want to subtract your clothing..._all_ the way."

Sakura nodded as she unbuckled the belt on Sasuke's shorts. After it was unbuckled, the shorts were easily pulled down. Now, the only pair of clothing on Sasuke was his boxers, his boxers were Spongebob designed.

"Nice boxers.." She commented as he began to pull them down revealing his member. It looked hard and ready to be stuck into something.

Sasuke smirked as he unstrapped Sakura's bra letting the cups fall loose, he then snatched it off her body and admired her breasts. The perfect mounds they were, they were so big and juicy, and he just wanted to feel them, only after revealing the protection to her innocence, the underwear would unravel the door to revealing Sakura to a whole new world where your innocence has been lost.

"Now, what's next?"

"Divide the legs, babe." Sasuke explained as he began to part her legs. He first laid on the bed next to her before continuing to open her legs. Her virginity was guarded with her pants, then her underwear, then her legs. But, the legs weren't strong enough guards since they could easily be pushed away and defeated. The hardest was to get into her pants, the rest got easier.

When her legs were divided, Sasuke saw the opening. It looked like the hole there was the matching hole to the balls on member. "Are you ready? On your mark, get set..."

"GO!" Sakura cried as Sasuke jabbed his member into her tight space. Sakura didn't know whether to scream or moan, there was pain, but excitement. There was so much rush into it as Sasuke jabbed it in more and more, faster and faster, it went farther each time.

Sasuke didn't even ask to stop because the moans explained everything.

Sakura put her nails on Sakura's bare back as he went in and out, in and out, like a door you have the key too, you can just keep closing and opening it.

After a few moments, Sasuke stopped jamming into her and looked at her. He put his face towards her breasts and grinned. "May I?"

"You don't even need to ask..." Sakura responded as Sasuke nodded as he put his lips onto one nipple and began sucking onto it. It was like a pacifier to a baby, it would shut him up as long as he could keep sucking. He treated the nipple as a pacifier, if it escaped from his mouth, he would whine.

"If only I had two mouths, I would be sucking both." Sasuke said after taking a break from his little pacifier.

After sucking one, the raven haired put his head towards the second one where he began to suck. But, he put his finger on the one he previously sucked and circled it around her nipple as if he was drawing it with his finger.

The touch tickled Sakura as she giggled, but the sucking earned the moaning. The moaning was Sasuke's favorite sound, he could have it as a ringtone and never get tired of hearing the sound.

It was better than any sound ever heard, it was better than the Seraph's hymns.

A few minutes later, Sasuke's mouth escaped the nipple and Sakura stopped moaning. "Is it my turn?" She asked as Sasuke grinned as he laid himself on the bed and Sakura stood on top of him.

Sakura began to put her strawberry lips all over Sasuke's broad shoulder. As she reached his hands, she moved onto the next arm and kissed up till the hand. Sasuke was soon covered in kisses from his student all over himself, she began to go lower and lower onto him where she reached his member. Hard and the object which went into her like a key in the door. The object which broke her innocence making her not pure. She put her mouth on the hard object as if it was the ribs was she eating and began gnawing on it.

Sasuke moaned. "Ohhhhhhhh that feels so good!"

Sakura smiled as she bit harder and harder, till Sasuke's moan grew louder. "I love your moans..." She told him as Sasuke grinned. "As do I."

Sakura put herself on the bed as her turned was over making it Sasuke's to go on top of hers. Sasuke kissed her neck passionately leaving a hickey from all the sucking and biting involved. He kissed her arms from the top to the bottom, he poked her small stomach every so often to her a giggle from her beloved mouth. After kissing the rest of her body, Sasuke moved up to her face and locked his lips onto hers. If only he could just glue the lips together, his life would be perfect.

Sasuke's tongue entered Sakura's and the tongue sucked each other as if they were having tongue sex.

For the next few hours, Sasuke and Sakura were just at it. Finally, they both stopped. The couple was breathing hard as Sakura smiled. "So, Sasuke...we did addition, subtraction, and division. But, what about multiplication?"

Sasuke shook his head as he looked at Sakura. "Pray to god we don't multiply..."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "How come?"

"Cause I forgot to put a condom on..." Sasuke replied with a shrug as he turned to the other side of the bed, slowly falling asleep. Sakura's green eyes grew, he put himself inside of her plenty of times without a condom. Holy shit, she might get pregnant.

Before Sakura could reply, Sasuke turned towards her. "Oh hey, since you are still here. Could you make me a sandwich?"

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Sorry I didn't update yesterday. But, I'll try to post two chapters today (this one and another one). Also, if you have inspirations like I do, give them to me and I'll see if I can do them(: **

**So, what did you think of the lemons too? Good? Bad? **


	4. I Want To Die Feeling Like A Woman!

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha **

**4 – I Want To Feel Like A Woman! **

_As an airplane is about to crash, a female passenger jumps up frantically and announces, "If I'm going to die, I want to die feeling like a woman."_

_She removes all her clothing and asks, "Is there someone on this plane who is man enough to make me feel like a woman?"_

_A man stands up, removes his shirt and says, "Here, iron this!"._

**A/N: Sooooo tell me what you think of this one! I don't think it's my best, but ehhh. It's also kinda short. You know what's weird, first chapter was four thousand something words, then second chapter was three thousand something words, then third chapter was two thousand something words and this one, fourth chapter was one thousand words. Weird huh? ;D Anyways, ENJOYYYYY.**

* * *

><p>Today the airplane "Konoha One" was flying, it was considered one of the best and highest class of airplanes till date. Even the Hokage was jealous that he wasn't able to ride Konoha One planes due to him riding Rasengan One, his private jet. The specific airplane was flying to Bahara, an expensive island which was known as the most beautiful island in the whole entire world, it's sunsets made you fall in love with it even though it was a sunset and not a real person. It was also considered the most romantic island ever due to it's many romantic spots such as there is a restaurant called Love Cooked which gave couples a room to eat their food and in this room was a bed, candles, petals of roses, of course a table for them to eat, and anything romantic.<p>

Today, Sasuke Uchiha, the son of the owner of the island was flying there for a business trip or well that's what he told people, but he was really there to look at girls in bikinis and get a good tan since Konoha provided nothing suitable for a tan.

Also on this magnificent airplane was Sakura Haruno, a medical major girl who overworks herself with studying, so she is now trying to find a good place to relax and let's just say Bahara is the best place for this, despite it's price. Sakura was from a high class family with her parents being surgeons, so she had enough money to stay in Bahara for at least a week before she was out of money.

On the plane, next to Sakura was Sasuke. Sakura sat at the window seat while Sasuke sat at the aisle seat, it took them some time till they began to start talking. The plane ride to Bahara was about eight hours through Konoha One due to it's fast engine. Though, normally it would take about eighteen hours. Yeah, Konoha One was amazing, though it was expensive.

"Sooooooooo hi." Sakura spoke, trying to break the awkward silence between the both of them. Sasuke didn't reply, he just did his signature, "Hn."

Sakura kept mum for the next minutes thinking of what to say, Sasuke was one hot fella. She definitely wanted to make the best of the six hours remaining. For the last two hours, the two didn't even speak to each other..._once. _It was torture to Sakura because Sasuke was just soooooooo hot, she wanted to hear his sexy tone. She would do him on this airplane if needed too. But, Sasuke was being a bastard and not responding.

He wasn't responding not because he didn't find her attractive or anything, on the contrary, he found her pretty banging. If no one was on this plane, he would have done her. But, he decided to play hard to get. And, when he meant play hard to get, he really meant it. He wouldn't talk to her throughout this whole plane ride, he'd make his moves when he reached Bahara, so he could make the reputation of it true. A guy can always break the girl's virginity there.

Sasuke could tell she was a virgin, that's why she didn't try to seduce him. From past experiences with whores like Karin and Ino who have seduced him, grinded with him, and done other things with him to get him to like her was only done by girls who had lost their virginity and was ready to have sex again and again.

To Sasuke it was like if a girl lost her virginity, she just wanted to have more and more sex. Especially with that same guy, that was why Sasuke wanted to break Sakura's innocence before anyone else did. And, the best way to have the best sex was to one, play hard and two, play mean. It was like a math equation, play hard + play mean = Hard core sex.

And, which guy doesn't love hard core sex.

Anyways, so Sakura kept babbling and babbling about god knows what. Sasuke began to rethink his decisions on whether he really wanted to bed her or not. She was so goddamn annoying.

"And, then my godmother was all like...Sakura! Since you were raised by me you should have immensely big boobs like me! And, I was all like, Tsunade, calm down."

Sasuke could feel that he was slowly dozing off, the next six hours with her was going to be torture.

"So, Mister...whatever you name is. Do you talk?" Sakura asked as Sasuke didn't reply. "Hn." He did as Sakura looked the other way.

_WHY THE FUCK WON'T HE TALK? _

Sasuke smirked a bit, the anger was evident, the he could feel it. He was feeling a bit cold, but her hot anger definitely warmed him up. He just wanted to see how much angry she could get, but it was so hard not talking to her.

First off, if he talked it'd shut her up. Secondly, she was just so...he didn't know the word, but it was hard to ignore her with that beautiful sound from her mouth as annoying as it could be..

Sakura was pissed, all she wanted to do was have a simple conversation to make the best of the eight hour trip! But, looks like that was just too much to ask for.

After sometime, Sakura was falling asleep, her emerald eyes fluttered before they shut completely. Sasuke noticed the silence, he figured she was just giving him the silent treatment till he saw her eyes closed signifying she was sleeping.

Sasuke sighed. "Finally. Some peace and quiet."

It took him some time before he fell asleep, when he finally did, he slept for almost four hours till the alarm started to go off.

"PASSENGERS, PLEASE PUT ON YOUR PARACHUTES LOCATED UNDER YOUR SEAT. THERE IS SOME MACHINERY PROBLEMS AND WITHIN A FEW MINUTES WE WILL BE CRASHING. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVEINCE, OH AND IF YOU DIE...SORRY ABOUT THAT."

Sasuke's eyes shot open. _What the fuck kind of service is this? _

Sakura's eyes opened when she heard the word die. _Holy fuck, I'm about to die... _

"No. I won't let it end this way!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, Sakura paused.

"Did you just talk?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he just looked at her.

"If I'm going to die, I want to die feeling like a woman."

Sasuke grinned, so he was right. She was a virgin. _Ah. The feeling of being right was always good. _

Passengers were either A. too busy to listen to Sakura or B. looking at Sakura wondering what the fuck was up with her.

Sakura pulled up her shirt and pulled down her pants. Sasuke and other men on the plane's eyes grew wide. Even the flight assistants just looked, didn't even move or say anything. They just let her continue. Sakura pulled down her panties and unbuttoned her bra revealing her breasts.

"Is there someone on this plane who is man enough to make me feel like a woman?" She announced as she was nude and ready to be screwed before she died.

Sasuke grinned, now was his chance. He stood up and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Are they going to do it on the plane?"

"Wow! Konoha One really is the best plane ever!"

"Dude, look at her tits. They are HUGE!"

"She's so hot, let's take some pictures!"

Sasuke finished unbuttoning his shirt. Now the girls were looking in awe, his eight pack abs just stood out there. He had a perfect V. Gosh, hopefully he'd unbutton those pants and open up his member, then they could really call this a plane ride!

Sakura smiled, she was going to lose her virginity to possibly the hottest person in the whole entire world. Maybe life did like her.

"Wanna feel like a woman?" He asked with a grin and Sakura excitedly nodded.

"Here, iron this!" Sasuke told her as he handed her the shirt he unbuttoned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, not the best, I'm sorry. But, what did you think? :D **


	5. Giving Dome

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha**

**5 – Giving Dome **

_Today my girlfriend said she'd give me dome if I went down on her. I said you go first so she did. Then I told her to get the fuck out. MLIB _

**A/N: Enjoyyyy(: **

Sasuke laid on his bed, horny and bored. He wasn't allowed to go to the strip bar since his parents found out about his visits there so they grounded him. He couldn't call over a hooker to excite him, once again thanks to his parents who figured out when they saw the hooker's head on Sasuke's genitals.

The raven haired had too much pride to go play with himself or watch some porn videos because according to him, only pathetic people would go do it. Though, he secretly kept that as a last resort.

Surprisingly, Sasuke had a girlfriend, with whom he has cheated on with plenty of hookers only for one reason, she didn't fulfill his man needs. His man needs being sex, she believed sex should be waited until marriage, of course that was way beyond Sasuke's beliefs. Despite this, they were together.

He was tempted on raping her some days just to get his satisfaction, but he loved her too much to ever take advantage of her and her innocence. That was when something hit him, oral sex.

Oral sex was hella fun and it wasn't even considered sex if you thought about it. And, she couldn't pregnant. It was all done within their mouth. That's exactly why it's perfect. The raven haired got off his bed to go look for his phone.

"Okay...damn. Where'd I leave my phone this time?" He asked himself as he looked all over the room for it.

After looking for it everywhere in his room, he stood in the middle of the room, scratching his head. "Where is it?"

All of a sudden, his phone began to buzz. Sasuke paused as he felt his back pocket which held his phone. The amazing HTC Thunderbolt from Verizon. He took the phone and saw who the caller was:

Sakura.

"Sakura?" The duck butt hair spoke as he pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey babe!" Sakura said over the phone. Sasuke grinned as he replied back.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Bored and missing your perfect face." The rosette replied.

"You just took the words out of my mouth. Come meet me." Sasuke requested as Sakura nodded.

"Actually, I'm at your front door." Sakura said.

"Be there in a sec, baby." Sasuke told her before hanging up. The male ran down the steps and opened the door which as Sakura said was her.

She was dressed in a sexy and skanky red dress with the strap sliding off. She wore red heels, Sasuke's eyes grew wide. If she wasn't his girlfriend, he would have thought she just had sex. Her hair was a mess, the dress screamed sex, and she was sweating.

The raven haired looked disappointed. "Why are you dressed like _this_?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Sakura smirked. "I'll explain when we go upstairs."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he walked up the stairs following his girlfriend up the stairs. Her ass was just in his face, he grinned a bit. Sakura had the nicest curves he has ever seen on any girl.

When they reached Sasuke's room, Sakura sat on the bed in a sexy pose.

"Explain." Sasuke commanded as he closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

"I was thinking..." Sakura said. "about...sex."

"Wow. Sakura Haruno thinking about sex? What happened to not having sex before marriage." Sasuke responded with a laugh.

"Oral sex." Sakura told him as Sasuke grinned.

_Great minds really do think alike._

"Then why are you dressed like you just had sex?"

"Because, if I came home looking like this my parents would know I had sex or oral. But, if I left the home looking like this and came home looking like this, they'd never know." Sakura explained as Sasuke nodded.

"Smart." Sasuke commented.

"So, you up for some oral sex?" Sakura asked as Sasuke grinned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke told her as Sakura walked over to Sasuke giving him a kiss.

"You can go first, babe." Sasuke said after their lips departed.

"Sure thing! I want to save the best for last." Sakura responded with a wink.

Sasuke smirked as he began to unzip his pants. Sakura kneeled onto the floor with her face facing the exposed member. It was so long and erect and, hell it was hot!

"Go for it!" Sasuke cried out as Sakura smirked as she put her mouth on his member.

"Suck, babe. Suck!"

A few moments later, cum began to come out from the member and went into Sakura's mouth. The thick liquid was hard to swallow with so much coming at a time, but it was manageable for Sakura and she swallowed with satisfaction.

Sasuke smirked, she was giving him dome. It was perfect, it was like a dream, but it wasn't. He didn't even need to pinch himself to check.

Sakura began gnawing on the member as if she was a dog biting on a bone. She would not release it, it just stood there in her mouth. It was so hard and every time her teeth attacked it, Sasuke would moan in pleasure.

The next few moments were like this, Sakura giving him possibly the best blow job has ever given him. It felt great too him, it felt perfect, he was enjoying every second of his member being inside her mouth.

He could tell she was enjoying it, that's why she wouldn't stop. Even his hookers would've stopped by now, but Sakura kept going at it.

"Gosh, Sakura. How do you like it?" Sasuke asked, expecting a positive answer.

Just as he expected, Sakura answered positively. "Perfect!"

"I know." Sasuke told her with a grin.

Finally, she was done. Sasuke looked down at his member and saw bite marks all over it. "Damn, you bit hard."

"I do like my bone." Sasuke told him with a wink.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded as she stood up.

Sasuke put on his boxers, then pants and unzipped it. "Good, now get the fuck out." He told her as he pushed her out the door.

He, then opened the door slightly. "Call me later, kay? Love youuuuuuuuuu!"

**A/N: I don't think I did as good of a job as before, sorry! I've been rushed with a lot of things, sorry :| **

**Also, I may be running out of ideas soon. So pleaseeee if you got any ideas (they have to be either a MLIB (My Life is Bro) or a like page or something like that). If you do, post them in a review or message them to me! **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	6. How To Get Your GF Mad During Sex?

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha**

**6 – How To Get Your Girlfriend Mad During Sex?**

_How Do You Get Your Girlfriend Mad During Sex? Call her and tell her._

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for being SOOOOOOOOOOOOO late! But, I hope you enjoy this one! : - ) **

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid on his bed looking at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. His onyx eyes glanced at the marble top and remained there for some time, till all of a sudden a knock was heard on his bedroom door.<p>

"Sasuke, honey. Someone is here for you." A lady spoke with her sweet tone. It was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. She was just heading out to go on vacation with her rich and handsome police officer husband, Fugaku.

Next to Mikoto was Sakura with a book and pencil. "Sakura has come to tutor you."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Tutor? Why would Sasuke need tutoring? He was a straight A student! And, math was his best subject.

"She said she was here to tutor you in math, so you can get straight A's!" Mikoto said with a smile as Sasuke raised his eyebrows again, looking confused. Was his mother really that dumb? How did she not know her son was a STRAIGHT A student!

_Goddamn, she is an idiot._

"Oh yeah." Sasuke lied as Mikoto nodded. "I'm leaving now, bye honey. Take care!"

Sasuke nodded his head as he waved good-bye to his mother for the next two weeks. Sasuke's parents never spent time with their child, though in front of others they acted as if twenty four-seven was spent with the boy.

After Mikoto shut the door, Sakura looked at Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Okay, why are you really here?"

Sasuke knew about Sakura's major crush on him and enjoyed toying with her every now and then. Though, he was actually in an off and on relationship with Ino. They cheated each other so much, they got mad at each other even though they did the same thing to each other that they got mad at the other for. Their relationship was confusing. Just because of this, they left their relationship at "It's Complicated" on Facebook because the relationship sure was complicated!

"I dunno! I just wanted to come." Sakura replied with a smile. And, that was the truth. She did come just for the hell of it. And, to enter this house with Sasuke's parent's permission was the easiest thing to do. They would even let a child molester come into this house if he had some excuse on why he wanted to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned. "Really?" He put out his hand for Sakura to grab. "Is that really why you came?"

Sakura blushed as she gently put her hand on Sasuke's big hand. Sasuke pulled her to join him on the bed, Sakura's face became redder and redder. Redder than Karin's hair! Sakura laid next to Sasuke who's hand continued to stay in hers and they faced the ceiling.

"Wow..." was all Sakura could mouth.

Sasuke moved from laying on his back to face Sakura. He began to stroke her cherry blossom hair that was still wet making Sasuke even hornier. Wet hair on a girl was what he found incredibly attractive. "Wow, Sakura. Your hair is so...beautiful. It's like cotton candy, so soft..."

"T-thank you..." Sakura responded as she turned to face Sasuke, continuing to blush.

Sasuke put his head up as he dropped it with his lips touching Sakura's neck. Sakura let out a small moan, Sasuke grinned at the sound of that and began to kiss it in the form of a line. Sakura flinched a bit as the lips touched her neck, a neck which had always been dreaming of being touched by the luscious lips of Sasuke Uchiha. The neck which had called his name. And, the neck that had never been adored this much.

"B-but...Sasuke, w-what about Ino?" Sakura asked, hesitating a bit. Sasuke paused, which made Sakura bit her lip. What did she do? Now, all the adoration she was receiving from would end and she would go back as the girl who is one of the other fan girls of Sasuke.

Sasuke put his finger over his lips. "Don't ruin the moment." Sakura's eyes widened. She would have never imagined Sasuke to say that, but forget it. She didn't want to ruin this moment. She wanted to savor it. Adore it. Remember it. Because this may be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Continue." Sakura demanded as Sasuke grinned as he put his lips back onto the neck of Sakura. Sakura had been wearing a red cut-out baby doll top. The shoulder blades were not been covered by sleeves, so they were exposed and easy for Sasuke's lips to reach. His lips moved down from the neck onto the blade and they continued to go down. When he reached the sleeve, he slid it down her skinny arm.

He kissed her passionately, hearing moans each time he kissed a spot which created goosebumps after. He then began to pull her shirt up slowly to be able to look at her stomach longer. He then reached her chest and pulled the shirt off her head and took off the bra from her breasts revealing mounds much much larger than he thought they were. They were literally there, huge, huge, mounds. All he wanted to do was suck those tits dry!

"What are you waiting for?" Sakura asked. "Suck those tities dry!"

Sasuke grinned as he put his lips, the same lips that he used to kiss her neck and shoulders, his lips reached the breasts and began to suck it like a baby on a pacifier or a child with a lollipop. The nipple became hard and funner to suck in Sasuke's opinion. After feeling as if his goal was accomplished in sucking a tit dry, he moved onto the other tit and did the same.

"Damn, Sakura. Your tits are...so..." Sasuke said, but Sakura put her finger on Sasuke's lips to shush him.

"No talk, only action." She said as Sasuke nodded and began to feel her tits. Moving them up and down, jiggling them, and just feeling them like a blind person feels objects to identify it.

He then felt her stomach and slowly reaching her sexual organ. Her began to pull off the booty shorts which had once been worn by the rosette and then looked at her Hello Kitty panties. He could see the wetness. He snatched the panties off and put his lips into the organ releasing juices into his mouth which hadn't been like anything before.

"Mhmm.."

Sakura moaned, loud and long. "Oh...Oh...OH...OHHH! THAT FEELS...perfect!"

Sasuke put three fingers into the three holes which are there.

Sakura moaned loudly again. Sasuke grinned as Sakura pulled him by his shirt and began to speak in a soft and sexy whisper.

"Take...off...your...clothes."

Sasuke nodded as he took off his shirt and shorts. After pulling his boxers down, Sakura's eyes looked astonishment. His member was huge, at least 8 inches! And, it looked so hard. Hard. Hard. Sakura smiled, her nude body made him so hard. It made his nipples harden and she could just tell he was turned on. Sakura planted her lips onto Sasuke's. The kiss was long and feelings were just expressed through the motion of the lips.

Sasuke, then pulled himself from the kiss and showed her his member. "Where do you want it? Between the tits? In the pussy? Or the butt? I support ladies rights."

"Tits first, butt second, and pussy last. Please!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke nodded. "I agree."

Sasuke put his member in the middle of the large tits and rubbed it on the skin of Sakura. Sakura moaned, but Sasuke stopped rubbing it. "What's wrong?"

"I have a surprise..." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"This!" Sasuke spoke as he jammed his member into Sakura's open mouth. The stick was hard and just ready to be bitten. Sakura bit hard onto it letting a moan coming from Sasuke. After the stick left Sakura's mouth, it entered her butt whole. The pain was worth it and it felt _so_ good. Then, the best spot was the pussy.

It was jammed into there multiple times. Each time it went further and faster.

The rest of time was spent with extreme kissing and just romance running in the room.

Suddenly, something hit Sakura's mind when a smirk appeared and she paused her kissing of his abs. "How do you get your girlfriend mad during sex?"

"Um...how?" Sasuke asked, confused upon Sakura's sudden question.

"Call her and tell her." Sakura answered with a wink. She was going to give a good slap to Ino's face. After all the shit Ino did to Sakura while going out with Sasuke, PURPOSELLY rubbing it into your face...this is what she deserved.

Sasuke grinned as he reached for his phone and dialed Ino's number. "Ready, set go!" Sasuke jammed his member into Sakura's pussy causing Sakura to yell: SASUKE! OH, SASUKE!

On the other end, Ino recognized the phone...the blonde fainted in astonishment as Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the night kissing, sucking, and doing the best they could to express their romance for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Get it? AHHHHHHHH. Haha, hope you liked it! (: **


	7. Happy Birthday!

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha**

**7 – Happy Birthday! **

_"Happy birthday!" "OMG you remembered" "Nope Facebook told me"_

**A/N: I hope you like it! I kind of rushed on it! D: Sorry for such a late update...I have had a major Writer's Block for this story! **

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up, happy as ever. It was her eighteenth birthday and nothing could ruin this day. She had planned for so many things to happen today such as she would drink her first glass of alcohol, she would run the neighborhood naked, she would skip school, she would do the most awaited thing ever. She would have sex with her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

The rosette got off her bed and began walking to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth with her pink toothbrush and bubble gum flavored toothpaste. Sakura was such a child sometimes. After brushing, the beautiful Sakura began stripping off her clothing and entered the shower where first cold water drops dropped onto her body, but the water became warm and it was soon warm and pleasurable water drops dropping onto her beautiful and petite body.

After the shower and putting on her clothes, Sakura put on a pink baby doll blouse and white booty shorts, which were _very_ short. With her clothes on and making herself look beautiful, the rosette was ready to go to school where she knew she would be welcomed with happy birthdays from everyone.

_Meanwhile_...

Sasuke overslept like usual till finally his phone rang. It played the tune of "I Just Had Sex" by Akon. He rubbed his eyes and he moved towards his phone.

"Hello." He said with a groan.

"Sasuke! You aren't even awake! It's Naruto! Hurry up and come to school, class is about to start!" The man on the phone said as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Bye." With that, Sasuke hung up the phone and looked to his right where a beautiful and topless Karin had been sleeping. How could Sasuke forget? He slept with the sexy, curvy, Karin She was so hot, she gave him a boner.

"Karin...wake up." Sasuke muttered as he nudged her arm a bit. Karin's eyes flashed open and she turned to look at Sasuke.

"We've got to get to school." He muttered. Karin nodded as she got up from the bed and turned to Sasuke. Karin was naked and she didn't even have a problem being nude, Sasuke smirked at the sight of her large breasts and her delicious curves he snacked on last night. Karin walked into the bathroom and into the shower while Sasuke began to brush his teeth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes this was the umpteenth time he's done with Karin. He was tired of doing the same girl all the time, he's practically done every girl worth his sight except for Sakura because she was too damn paranoid. While spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth, Sasuke thought that he would do Sakura, no matter what happened. He wouldn't rape her because Sasuke Uchiha couldn't rape anyone, he was Sasuke Uchiha, damn it. He was so hot that people who went out to Antarctica said to bring Sasuke there so they would have something to warm themselves up.

After brushing his teeth, Sasuke walked into the shower where Karin continued to take her shower. Sasuke didn't care, he did as he pleased. If he wanted to take a shower, he would take a shower regardless of anyone was there or not especially if it was the desperate whore, Karin, who would die just to see Sasuke's hard and long member.

After Karin walked out of the shower and Sasuke continued his shower and finally came out. The both looked at each other, wet and horny. Karin walked over to Karin who rubbed her wet body onto Sasuke's wet body. Sasuke picked up Karin and brought her to his bed where he began kissing her lips.

Sasuke knew this was wrong, he was cheating on Sakura. But, a man had to do as he pleased. Don't you think? If Sakura couldn't please him the way a woman should, than he would have to resort to other woman and plus, it wasn't like Sasuke liked any of these girls. Shit. They were like hookers for free to him minus the STD's because it's not like they would do anyone, _but_ Sasuke.

Sasuke and Karin had another ten to twenty minutes in bed fucking each other up till Sasuke finally got off of Karin. Sasuke began putting on his clothes while Karin put on the clothes she brought last night. She knew she would be staying overnight, so she prepared herself so she wouldn't be wearing the same clothing as the day before. Finally, when the two were ready, Sasuke and Karin walked downstairs and left. When they reached the school, Karin had to enter the school five minutes before Sasuke did so no one would be suspicious.

Sasuke finally entered the school and he made sure he had everything. He was going to seduce Sakura into sleeping with him no matter what happens. He wasn't going to wait till her eighteenth birthday _whenever that was_.

All of Sasuke's classes had been with Sakura, such a coincidence? Sasuke had roses to give to her for each class he had with her. It was the perfect way to seduce her. He was going to have sex with her while she was seventeen.

"Though...I wonder when her birthday actually is...Oh well!"

* * *

><p><em>First period.<em>

Sasuke came into the class, almost halfway into it. The teacher, Mrs. Shizune, just glared at Sasuke as he took his seat next to Sakura. Sakura looked excited, was he going to remember it was her birthday? Oh, who was she kidding! Of course he was, he was her boyfriend.

Sasuke smiled to Sakura as he handed her a rose and a box of chocolates. "I love you." He said to her as he took his his seat. Sakura smiled and hugged the flower and the sweets.

_He did remember! Such a good boyfriend, he is!_, Sakura thought with a smile. Sasuke kept smiling at her the whole class period making Sakura blush. She couldn't wait till tonight when her virginity would be gone and what else was better than Sasuke Uchiha being her first one! She was probably his first or so Sakura thought.

–

The rest of the day flew by quickly with Sasuke giving more and more hints to Sakura of how much he loved her. This would definitely want her to let him screw her! On the other hand, Sakura kept thinking Sasuke was doing it because it was her birthday. She didn't know whether the diamond ring, the solid gold earrings, the necklace with words "Sakura" and "Sasuke" carved into it by rhinestones or the fact that Sasuke kept smiling and giving her flowers the whole day.

Sasuke reached his home where he logged into his Facebook. He needed to make a Facebook status that said he was going to screw Sakura, but something that wouldn't be so obvious. He thought and thought.

"Aye, Naruto! I've got a question!" Sasuke spoke as he picked up his phone and dialed Naruto. Naruto answered and responded back.

"What?"

"I want to write a status about me screwing a certain rosette! What should my status be for Facebook?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stopped to think.

"Blowing petals off a cherry blossom." Naruto answered as Sasuke grinned and nodded.

"Thanks. Bye." Sasuke hung up the phone and made his status just as Naruto said to make it.

_Blowing petals off a cherry blossom 3 _

Sasuke pondered over his homepage till something caught his attention. TODAY WAS SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!

"Holy shit! Holy shit! I was going to screw her on her birthday! YESSSSS!" Sasuke screamed. "She's all mine tonight!"

_That night..._

Sasuke and Sakura were on the bed, both naked. Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck putting as much as pressure as he could on his lips to make the kiss even more magical to make Sakura moan. He smirked every time the sound escaped her lips. Sasuke moved to her chest and kissed more, releasing sounds from Sakura's mouth that excited Sasuke.

Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's head as went lower and lower to where his head was into her own climax and Sasuke kept putting his head in and out. The whole night was filled with sex, blowjob, handjob, make out session, and most importantly, sex, sex, sex!

Finally, Sasuke was once again on top of Sakura and began nibbling on her ear. "Happy Birthday!" He finally said to her. Finally something other than a moan escaped Sakura's mouth. It was a sentence. "Oh my! You remembered!"

"Nope...Facebook told me." He whispered seductively.

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Sasuke's words ran through her mind. _Facebook told me... Facebook told me... Facebook told me..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah gawd, that wasn't so good was it? I'M SO SORRY! I rushed so much, I have this huge writer's block. Like it's not even funny because I can't think of anything for a story plot): I'm so sorry! I'll probably rewrite this one, much, MUCH better than it is right now! Sorry again! **


	8. The Chamber of Secrets

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha**

**8 – The Chamber of The Secrets**

_Today, my boyfriend thought it would be funny to speak Parseltongue to my vagina to "prepare the Chamber of Secrets for entry". FML + Today, after my boyfriend successfully devirginized me, he shouted, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened!" for all my neighbors to hear. FML_

**A/N: This is a tribute to today (July 15****th****) when Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part II is being RELEASED. Then, it is the end of the Harry Potter Series :'( I had to post this up today, so...here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the day Sakura finally chose to give up her virginity to her crush, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was Sakura's secret crush, the rosette wouldn't dare to tell the secret to anybody since Sasuke was just so damn fine it drove people crazy.<p>

Every time the soccer player passed by her, she felt like she was in heaven. Especially since he would be shirtless most of the time, it plastered a smile on her face. And, that smirk the Uchiha was just drop dead gorgeous.

Sakura was a cheerleader, so she _should_ go out with Sasuke as it was tradition that a soccer player and a cheerleader go out. All Sakura needed was a "Will you go out with me, Sakura?" from Sasuke and her life would be complete. Dating the hottest guy of the school. Def.

The rosette was sitting on the bleachers with her fellow girlfriends watching the boys play soccer. Next to Sakura was Ino and Tenten. Ino was watching for her beloved Shikamaru, who played on the defense side of the field. Tenten was watching because she was dating Neji, the team's goalie. He was incredibly good with his fast reflexes.

Then, there was Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who made almost all the goals for the team. He was their star player. The boys were practicing for their game against Suna that was coming up within days. They had to beat Suna High School because Suna High School and Konoha High School always competed in their academics, athletics, anything! You name it!

Sakura caught herself drooling every now and then every time she saw Sasuke flip his sweaty hair. Sasuke was the definition of hot.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was kicking the ball between his legs. He had to keep up the reputation of the star soccer play. Other than in soccer, Sasuke was a fail at school. His grades were so poor that the only reason he is still in the school and on the team is because of his father, the principal, and the coach who pleaded Tsunade, the principal, to let Sasuke play.

There were three girls watching them play, it was the same girls who watched everyday. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were all on the bleachers. Neji and Tenten were secretly going out, though only people who were friends with Tenten and on Konoha High School's soccer team. Ino and Shikamaru were in an open relationship, they cheated on each other as much as they were together. Though, they loved each other so much and often got jealous when the other was with another person that wasn't themselves. Such as when Ino is with Sai or when Shikamaru is with Hinata.

Then there was...Sakura. Sakura was like Aphrodite in Sasuke's eyes. She was beautiful with her rose pink locks, that were unusual to others. Or her porcelain type skin that was so soft and smooth as Sasuke felt when their hands would accidentally touch in class.

Sasuke had a feeling that Sakura liked him because he was Sasuke Uchiha for god's sake. Which girl didn't fall for him? That's right. None. He was the heartthrob of the school.

Suddenly, Sasuke had a smirk on his face. He was remembering his seven minutes in heaven with Sakura. The best seven minutes he had.

_Flashback - _

_There was a huge party at the Uzumaki's mansion. Naruto Uzumaki was the heir of the family with his killer locks, rich parents, and the fact that he was a model just made him even more popular Konoha High. His parent's were both movie actors, so it wasn't a surprise that their son would have stealing hearts looks when his parents were both shining stars in the movie industry. _

_Naruto and Sasuke were evenly as popular, that was probably why the two were best friends. 'Bros' as they said._

_Naruto threw the party because he felt like it. He invited all his popular friends which was all the jocks. Naruto was a track star, he was an extremely quick runner with his light weight and long legs. _

_It was about three thirty in the morning and only Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Shikamaru were at the party. They were all drunk and were going to have a wicked hangover the next day. The eight of them sat in a circle playing spin the bottle. _

"_Okay...Sasuke. You haven't gone. Go and spin the bottle. Everybody else has gone 'cept you. Loser." Naruto said as he pointed to the Uchiha to spin the beer bottle that was half empty. Though, the two were to drunk to realize their clothes was being splattered with beer every time the bottle spun around them. _

_Sasuke playfully slapped Naruto as he put his hands on the bottle and began to spin it. He silently prayed for the bottle to point at a girl otherwise he wouldn't know what he would do with a guy...especially when the two were drunk. _

_The green bottle pointed to Sakura, who's eyes were barely able to stay open. She saw the bottle pointing to her and blinked. "W-w...ho spun it?" _

_Sasuke lazily raised his hand with a small smirk. Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke and Sakura, go in the damn closet and don't fucking get pregnant in there. And, I'm talking about you, Sasuke!" The blonde snickered as Sasuke walked towards Naruto and squeezed his neck for a few seconds, but then let go. _

"_Fuck you, Uzuwhorezi." The Uchiha said as he grabbed the rosette's hands. Her hands were so soft and smooth. Like a baby's butt. _

_In the closet, Sasuke pounded Sakura on the wall and pressed his lips onto the lips of the girl. They tasted like cherry. It was dark, but Sasuke was sure that Sakura was on the wall. The raven haired put his arms on her lower back and began feeling up to her bra's hook. _

_Sakura pushed his hands away from her bra's hook and motioned her finger saying "no-no". _

_Sasuke shrugged as he began nibbling on the girl's neck before she let out a small moan, then pushed him off. "S-Sasuke...no..." _

"_What do you mean?" He asked. The girl blushed, though it couldn't be seen in the dark. _

"_I...I want to save my virginity until it's the right time." She spoke in a stutter. "Though...I love you, Sasuke. You are the most amazing guy I've ever met. We've known each other ever since you moved next door to my home and ever since I saw you like an angel." _

"_No, Sakura. You are the only angel the world has seen." _

_The rest of the minutes flew by with Sasuke and Sakura complimenting each other. From then on, a love was formed between the two. Even if the two were drunk.._

* * *

><p>Sasuke got hit in the head with the ball as he wasn't paying attention. Sakura gasped as she stood up from her seat to see if Sasuke was alright or not. Luckily, the redhead was alright and glared at the male who kicked the ball at him.<p>

The male had been Neji. Neji, being the one who never smiled looked at Sasuke, sternly. "Keep your head in the game..." That was all Neji said before running off to the goalie's box. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. Before the game could continue, Coach Kakashi blew his whistle. "Okay, you guys can go..."

Sasuke's teammates ran into the locker room. Sasuke was walking slowly as he continued to think more and more of Sakura. Suddenly, a tap was on Sasuke's shoulder. He sighed and turned his head to see the girl of his dreams. Was he imagining this or was this real? "Sakura..."

"Yeah! It's me! I just wanted to know if you were okay. That hit looked _really_ hard." Sakura exclaimed out of worry. Sasuke chuckled a bit as he nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks though.

"_That hit wasn't as hard as my dick is right now when looking at you, Sakura." _Sasuke thought as he looked down to see a beginning erection. "Uh...I gotta go! Meet me after I change, I gotta ask you...something...important!"

Before Sakura could reply, Sasuke put his hands on his privates and began walking into the boy's locker room, biting his lip in the process.

Sakura sighed wondering what the male could be asking for. Then again, she shouldn't get her hopes to think that Sasuke would ask her _out_. Though, it was a dream and every now and then...dreams came true.

* * *

><p>After Sasuke came out of the locker room, erection-free, he walked over to Sakura. His hair was still wet, though it was from the quicker shower he had just taken rather than all the sweat he had from practice. He smiled when walking to the beautiful rosette. "Hey...Sakura! Do you wanna...I don't know? Go on a date with me?"<p>

Sakura felt like fainting, but she stopped herself. "Y-yes! I would l-love too, Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned. "Great! Uh...that Harry Potter movie is coming out today. Do you want to see that?"

The rosette smiled and nodded. "Hell yes! Daniel Radcliffe is so fucking hot.." Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "Emma Watson is banging."

"Anyways! I'll see you, tonight." Sasuke continued quickly before awkwardness appeared. The jock gave the cheerleader a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to go to his home.

"Eight o'clock!" He cried out as he left. Sakura was so happy, happiness was gushing out of her. At eight o'clock she would be flying in heaven.

* * *

><p><em>Eight O'clock <em>

It was finally eight o'clock the time that was awaited for both Sasuke and Sakura. They were going on their first official date. Sakura would be flying in heaven and Sasuke would be living his dream. Before Sasuke left his home, he looked at his room. There was scented candles and the bed was filled with roses.

In the drawer next to the bed was his pack of condoms.

Sasuke and Sakura lived next door to each other in the rich neighborhood. So, Sasuke didn't need to go and pick up the girl. But, attempting to be a gentlemen, he got into his red convertible and began driving to the house...next door.

At the Haruno's household, Sakura was gathering her things. She was wearing a white top with an opening around her cleavage. Her bottom was a pink mini skirt with ruffles. While looking for her purse, Sakura's father began reminding Sakura of the rules.

"Sakura! **NO** having sex with that Sasuke boy! **NO **kissing! **NO **inappropriate touching! NOTHING!" Sakura's father called out.

While walking Sakura to the door, Sakura's mother nodded in agreement with her husband. "Sakura, you heard him, _right_? If we found out that you broke the rules...say goodbye to your phone and seeing Sasuke for half a year! _And_, you will be sent to your Uncle Jiraiya's home!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her parent's were _overly_ strict. "Mom, Uncle Jiraiya is a pervert! He'll probably rape me!"

"Such lies..." The girl's mother said as Sakura sighed and walked out of the door. Sakura walked into the car where Sasuke sat in the driver's seat. Sasuke waved as Sakura's mother narrowed her eyes and showed the motion that said: _I'm watching you_, by pointing to her eyes then to Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>After the movie..<em>

Sakura had tears in her emerald orbs, Sasuke had to look away to hide his own tears. The two had just finished watching the ending of their childhood. They grew up with Harry Potter as if Ron, Hermione, and Harry were their buds.

"S-sasuke! IT'S OVER!" The rosette cried as she put her head in her date's chest. Sasuke tapped the cheerleader's head as he sniffed.

"It's okay..."

"Now...now...I have nothing to look forward to!" Sakura whined as Sasuke nodded.

"Well...you have the DVD to look forward too..." Sasuke spoke as he tried to think of ways to make Sakura feel better. Sakura blew her nose in Sasuke's leather jacket and continued to cry.

"Then...what after that?" She asked, looking up at Sasuke, into his onyx eyes.

"Then...then...our childhood is over!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at Sasuke's house...<em>.

Sasuke and Sakura cried their way back home like all the other people who had watched the movie. After reaching, Sasuke's mansion, the two walked into the home and sat on the sofa.

"Sakura...it's okay." Sasuke said as he rubbed his eyes. Sakura sniffed and put her arm on Sasuke's broad shoulders.

"I have you to look forward too...right?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded. "Of course." The raven haired placed his lips onto his beloved lips.

"Sakura...do you want t-" Sasuke said, but was interrupted by Sakura, who began to speak.

"To have sex?" Sakura asked as the male looked at the girl with his eyes wide.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend..." The soccer player spoke as the girl paused and nodded.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke grinned. "Now about the sex...you mentioned..."

"Want to?"

"Of course!"

Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style when carrying her to his bedroom. No one was in Sasuke's home other than the couple, since his parents were in Hawaii for a "business trip" as they said. Itachi passed away after being murdered.

The male dropped the female onto the bed and then went on top of her. "Are you sure you are ready? It won't be like when we played seven minutes in heaven...?"

"Of course not, baby!" Sakura cried out with a big smile on her face.

Sasuke nodded as he began stripping off the clothing that the girl wore. Finally, when Sakura was nude, Sasuke could feel himself feeling hard in his private area. "Whoa..."

"Like what you see?" Sakura asked, embarrassed. She was disobeying her parents, but then again...she trusted Sasuke. It wasn't like he'd go and tell people.

"Baby, I don't care whether you have clothes on or not. I always like what I see on you." Sasuke commented as he put his lips onto the girl's neck. Sakura let out a moan as Sasuke went lower onto her left arm with kisses and love sparking everywhere.

"I love you..." Sasuke continued to mutter as he went to the rosette's arm. Sakura continued to smile and moan as Sasuke went from her arms and onto the girl's chest.

His eyes had a pleasant sight and he continued to cover Sakura with kisses. When, Sasuke reached the female's genital. He began speaking, what seemed like gibberish in Sakura's ears.

"Sasuke...what are you saying?"

"Speaking Parseltongue so I will be prepare the opening of the Chamber of Secrets" Sasuke exclaimed as Sakura's spring meadow eyes grew wide. The girl didn't know what to say, but figured it was because Sasuke wanted to relive his childhood.

After a few moments of speaking Parseltongue, the night was filled with love, kisses, and of course...sex. After the sex, Sasuke and Sakura breathed hard and laid on the bed beside each other.

"Sasuke...that was _great_!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, babes." Sasuke said as Sasuke got out of his bed. He put a pair of boxers on and stood up. Sakura looked at him with the blanket covering her body, though the curves of her breasts were visible.

Sasuke began walking out of the room as Sakura raised her eyebrows. She quickly put on a night gown and followed Sasuke out of the room and down the stairs. "Sasuke...what are you doing?"

"You'll see." The male grinned as he kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. He picked up a megaphone that was placed on the sofa. Sakura looked worried, but she wanted to keep her trust on Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the door and turned on the megaphone. Sakura kept her hands together, silently praying that Sasuke wouldn't do what she thought he was going to do.

"I...SASUKE UCHIHA HAVE OPENED SAKURA HARUNO'S CHAMBER OF SECRETS! THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAVE BEEN OEPENED!" Sasuke cried out into the megaphone. For sure, the whole neighborhood had all.

Sakura sighed and muttered. "I'll be packing my bags..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, what did you think? Sorry if you weren't a Harry Potter fan and read through that :D Though, like I said it is a tribute to this special day! :D **


	9. Chloroform

**The Life and Times of Sasuke Uchiha**

**9 – Chloroform**

_What is the best pick up line? _

_Does this rag smell like chloroform to you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update...but I hope you enjoy this chapter! My inspiration is stated above, though what happens doesn't actually match this...totally. Enjoy, though! :D **

"Sasuke, huns! Time for school, baby!" A voice called out into a room full of posters of motorcycles, woman, Kim Kardashian, Megan Fox, and of course one family portrait. The room was a total teenage boy room, though a rich teenage boy's room, suddenly after the voice left the room, a buzzer was called as if it was an ice hockey buzzer.

If the voice didn't awaken Sasuke, what would? Oh yeah, his walls that served as anything he wanted them to. Such as right now, it was in alarm clock mode which was the buzzer which just rang. His walls showed a hockey game, actually to be specific, it was last night's hockey game.

Sasuke jumped out of bed as he heard the buzzer, he looked at his wall to see that Konoha scored on the final quarter of the game. The male walked over to the light switch and pressed a button which turned off the hockey game and the walls turned back to it's poster covered wall. "Woo-hoo!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began cheering his way into the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth with his electric-does-it-by-itself toothbrush, Sasuke began picking his clothes for the day. He walked over to his room and towards the closet. The closet was huge, there was a wide selection of clothing this rich boy could wear.

Stroking his hair back to think of what to wear, Sasuke looked at the clothes in front of him. There was a navy blue shirt that said: "That's what she said." on it, from the "Outfit of the Day", to match with the shirt was a pair of black jeans with a leather belt on it. A leather jacket over his shirt and black VANS as shoes with Nike socks. The outfit defined "cool". Though, Sasuke couldn't wear that, so he switched the "Outfit of the Day" to "Worst Outfit of the Day". As the name states, the outfit was worst in a scale of Sasuke level.

The outfit was a button up shirt with a red sweater vest on top of it. Pants were khaki pants and shoes were an old, run down pair of Nike shoes. Sasuke grinned as he looked at the clothes and picked them out from the closet.

No one would expect Sasuke Uchiha, a rich boy would wear such nerdy clothing. There was a reason for this madness. Once Sasuke took his shower and came out with his nerdy apparel, his older brother Itachi looked at him with disappointment.

"Brother, you are the son of a criminal and you are wearing such nerdy clothing. Please explain to me why..." Itachi muttered as he rubbed his bridge. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he had explained why he did this so many times to his brother.

"Itachi, I told you. That girl...Sakura. If I dress cool and stuff, Sakura will be harder to get because all the other girls would be in my way. Though, if I'm a nerd, no girl would want to date me and getting to Sakura will be much easier." Sasuke explained, proudly. Sakura was the girl of Sasuke's dreams, she was absolutely beautiful with her sexy curves, big breasts, and fuck anything about her was so hot.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "If only Father could see this idiotic task you're doing."

Itachi and Sasuke's father, Fugaku, is a drug dealer which is why he isn't present at the time being because he is hiding from the police. Since Fugaku is a drug dealer, he brings lots and lots of money to the Uchiha family making them extremely rich and plus when he drug deals he gets some for himself, wife, and of course his favorite* children. _* - Favorite; implying that Fugaku has more than one kid. _

Sasuke walked into his room and looked at himself. His beautiful and luxury black Uchiha hair was a mess and looked like a chicken's ass. "Cool." He said with a smirk, but unfortunately, Sasuke applied mousse onto the hair, slicking it back and making the cool fade away. He took out his contacts and put on his glasses. Once looking at himself in the mirror, Sasuke shivered in fear of his ugliness.

"Sakura, please just fucking come to me." He grumbled. He was fed of the bullying he got in school and all the other shit that was happening to him. Of course, anyone who messed with him was taken to the bathroom and shot where no cameras were visible. Or if Sasuke wasn't in the mood of shooting the person, he asked his father's men to come and beat the boy up. Yeah, Sasuke was deadly. Nonetheless, he did this for love.

"Dude, let me tell you a lil secret." Itachi spoke to Sasuke when he leaned on the door.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Itachi walked over to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Sasuke smiled and knew exactly what to do to get Sakura in his arms.

"Dude...where did you get that wicked idea from?" Sasuke asked as Itachi fixed his leather jacket's collars. "Hehe, let's just I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Itachi walked out of the room and Sasuke grinned knowing his plan. Before leaving, he checked to make sure he had something with him...

* * *

><p><em>Once reaching school... <em>

Sasuke got out of his car and looked at the school, he put his hand on his gun to make sure he had it with them in case any son of a bitch decided to fuck with him this time. He entered the school and earned many glances and laughs by people, though Sasuke just ignored them.

He was doing this was for Sakura and if everything went right, he would have her _in his arms_. The male was walking to his locker, till someone walked into his way deliberately.

"HEY! PUNK! Watch where you are going?" The boy said, the boy was a fat boy. The fattest kid Sasuke had ever seen and the one person Sasuke feared. Why? One this boy could eat him and two, if he released the bullet at him...what if the bullet bounced off his stomach and went to Sasuke? Sasuke would be screwed. Maybe if he ever wanted to commit suicide, he could do that, but not now!

"C-choji...I-I...I wasn't walking in your way...You came in front of me!" Sasuke said, in a whiny and high voice. Choji snickered with his friends as he glared at Sasuke and went close to his face. As soon as he began talking, Sasuke wished he could cover his nose. Choji's mouth stunk!

"You're talking back to me? Why don't you talk to my butt?" Choji cried out with an evil grin on his face. Sasuke had seen this happened before, Choji had a big crackle coming from his butt and if Sasuke didn't run fast enough, his face would be in the middle of two giant buns with a giant bomb releasing from them.

Sasuke's eyes became wide and he ran, ran as fast as he fucking could. Out of Choji's way. Or...to the bathroom. Sasuke patted his gun and continued to run. Choji, being the fat boy he was, would not be able to match Sasuke's speed and reach the bathroom or let Sasuke get in the middle of his...fart!

Sasuke finally reached the bathroom and took out of the gun, he put it up his sleeve. It was triggered, as soon as the gun was pulled, BAM! Choji would be dead. Choji reached Sasuke and pinned him to the wall due to Sasuke's no attempt in fighting back. Though, Sasuke did fight back in the weak whiny way he had to do to keep up the act of a nerdy boy.

Choji, once again put his face near Sasuke's making Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Choji turned around and was about to rip one giant one since Sasuke's legs were pinned because of Choji's friends. Sasuke put his arm out and aimed it at Choji's asshole. Before a giant fart, could rip, Sasuke shot the gun and the bullet landed in Choji's buttwhole. Choji put his arms on his butt and the two friends looked horrified at Sasuke's actions. They let go of him and an instant later, Sasuke began shooting the three of them...four times each. The three dead corpses stayed in the bathroom as Sasuke threw the gun in the toilet so all fingerprints would wipe off the gun and Sasuke would not be suspected.

He left the bathroom and walked as far as he could from the bathroom. By doing this, he saw the one and only, Sakura Haruno. Sakura wasn't interested in Sasuke like he was in her. She thought of him as a nerd, though she preferred a nerd over a cool boy that Sasuke really was. Sasuke didn't know that she liked nerds better than cool boys, but whatever he did was for the best.

The male ran had a small smile on his face as he ran into someone. This time the person he jammed into wasn't a bully, someone who would eat him, or someone who was so fat that a bullet would bounce off of him...it was Naruto. Naruto knew Sasuke's secret since the two were best friends and Naruto had caught Sasuke after eavesdropping on Sasuke and Itachi's conversation.

Naruto smirked at the nerdy Sasuke before speaking. "Hey Sasuke..." He muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto was stupid. Naruto was popular, so why would he talking to Sasuke? Obviously, Naruto had no common sense and didn't think of that, so Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach and dragged him to a corner of the school where nobody was.

"Tell Sakura to come to the courtyard, please!" Sasuke requested as Naruto shrugged and nodded. Naruto was friends with Sakura, or well he thought he was, but Sakura hated him..._a lot_.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto and Sakura...<em>

Naruto walked away from Sasuke after giving him a fake punch in case anybody saw them talking. The blonde male began walking to possibly the most beautiful woman Sasuke and Naruto had ever seen. Though, Naruto was friends with Sasuke, he had a crush on Sakura even though he was dating Hinata. Though, Naruto being a good friend and a good boyfriend didn't try to capture Sakura into his arms, also because he thought Sakura had a boyfriend...Tenten.

Obviously, Naruto isn't the smartest one in the shed. More like the least pointiest due to his idiotness. The male thought Tenten was a boy, why? Tenten played sports. Though, Ino, who played field hockey, Naruto was sure she was a girl. Naruto even thought that Gaara was a girl. Sasuke wonders why he is friends with Naruto most of the time.

Naruto tapped the beautiful girl's shoulder. Rosette hair flipped from the back and onto the front. Emerald orbs stared at Naruto as he had a big smile on his face. The smile that was on Naruto's face was not on Sakura's face, she had more of a grumpy face, why? Because...Naruto was here.

"What?" She said, rudely, but even her rude sounded like music in Sasuke's ears when he would hear her.

"Go to the courtyard...someone wants to ask you out." Naruto whispered in her ear. "Don't worry...I won't Tenten. He won't get a clue of this!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded, she hoped it was...actually, she didn't know who she wanted it to be. She didn't even know if Naruto was serious, but then again...she would just check it out. If nobody was there, then...she would just leave.

* * *

><p><em>At the courtyard...<em>

At the courtyard was Sasuke, though watching was Naruto. Sasuke fixed his glasses as he had everything in place for his way to get Sakura in his arms. He looked at Naruto, who looked at him as if he was crazy. To clarify things and since Sakura wasn't here, Sasuke went to Naruto and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" The raven haired boy asked.

"What's wrong? I don't want to see you get dejected, man! How are you going to do it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke smirked.

"That's what you are worrying about! Don't worry! Let me show you...you see...I'm going to give her the world's best pickup line." Sasuke explained.

"What is the world's best pick up line?" Naruto asked as Sasuke winked.

"You'll see..." The boy nodded to Naruto and ran back towards the courtyard. Sakura reached just a few moments after Sasuke did. Naruto had his eyes glued on the scene and had to know what the world's best pickup line was...

"Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said to the girl in front of him. His voice was the whiny and nerdy one it had been.

Sakura could not believe who would be asking her out. SASUKE UCHIHA! The biggest nerd she has ever seen. He was the only nerd that she wants to be cool...because he was too nerdy. She...would have to say no. I mean...she couldn't go out with him. "I'll let him down nicely..." She muttered to herself.

"S-Sasuke U-Uchiha..." Sakura spoke as she walked closer to Sasuke.

Naruto looked closer with a bag of popcorn with him as he enjoyed this "movie".

"S-Sakura...?" Sasuke asked as he placed a rose in front of her.

"A r-rose? S-sure...I-I love r-roses..." Sakura explained with a small smile. She did like roses a lot, she loved the smell of them. Sakura put her nose near the rose and sniffed it. Though, something was wrong...it didn't have that s-...before Sakura could think anything else, she was on the floor...unconscious.

"Gotta love you, chloroform." Sasuke muttered with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Funny? Not Funny? What did you think? :) **


End file.
